<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I have something I need to say" by Immafanof_everything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948608">"I have something I need to say"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything'>Immafanof_everything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Yakko, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Dot, Non-binary Wakko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND SO IF IT SOUNDS AWKWARD IM SORRY</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner, Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Dot Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I have something I need to say"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Space/gifts">Echo_Space</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND SO IF IT SOUNDS AWKWARD IM SORRY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wakko is worried they have been struggling recently. They didn’t feel comfortable in their body. They didn’t like being called a boy because they didn’t feel like a boy but they didn’t feel like a girl either. After some google searches, they learned the term they were looking for was non-binary. They are non-binary the next thing is to come out to their sibs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yakko is worried, you see he has been having a problem. Recently whenever he looks at an attractive  guy he wants to yell ‘hello nurse.’ He’s been seeing men as sexy and women as sexy, and he has no idea why, so he just like Wakko went to google after thirty minutes he found the term he was looking for he’s Bisexual he’s attracted to men and women. Now the problem how to come out to his sibs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot is scared, she like her brother and sibling has been struggling. In the past couple of months whenever she sees a hot girl her eyes turn into hearts and she wants to yell (</span>
  <b>say it with me) </b>
  <span>“hello nurse!!!” But she pushes it back not the heart eyes thing but the hello nurse thing. But you see she doesn’t go Hello nurse around guys anymore so she’s been wondering. But unlike her siblings, she doesn’t go to google but Bugs Bunny he explains that she's might be lesbian meaning she's attracted to girls, not guys, but explains she’s gotta do her own research. So she does and after a while realizes she is in fact lesbian. So now to come out to her sib she just hopes they accept her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday night during dinner it happens “I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!!!” they all say at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking Yakko says “Uhh ok that was weird, but since we all have something to say let's say it at the same time, ok?” he’s hoping their thing will drown out his coming out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nod hoping the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok on three, one, two, three!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’M NON-BINARY"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’M BISEXUAL”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “i’M LESBIAN”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second of silence passes then, they all burst out laughing after they calm down. “ So Wakko your non-binary any pronouns ya want us to use?”Yakko asks raising an eyebrow. And in the I already know voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They/Them please,” Wakko says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya got it sib.” Yakko says “and Dot your lesbian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. She says then gains a smirk on her face “And you are bisexual?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Yakko says smiling. “You know what I realized sibs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” they ask</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you guys no matter what.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UP NEXT:trans FTM Yakko suggested by  Kyleepolowy2006</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>